Roman Bellic
Roman Bellic (Serbe: Роман Белић, Roman Belić) (1977-2008 dans Deal) est un personnage de Grand Theft Auto IV, il est âgé de 31 ans et est le vieux cousin du protagoniste du jeu, Niko Bellic. Roman est né en Europe de l'Est et s'est installé à Liberty City en 1998. Il racontera à Niko qu'il vit le "rêve américain" et qu'il a deux femmes et quinze voitures de sport et propose à Niko de le rejoindre en Amérique, où Niko découvre que Roman a menti, celui-ci n'ayant qu'une petite entreprise de taxi, un appartement à Broker, et beaucoup de dettes qu'il doit notamment aux Albanais et à Vladimir Glebov. Roman est le petit-ami puis le mari de Mallorie Bardas et le neveu de Milica Bellic. Roman a été arrêté a deux occasions : en 2005 pour jeux d'argent illégaux et en 2006 pour ivresse sur la voie publique et trouble a l'ordre public. Au début de sa vie Roman Bellic est né en Yougoslavie en 1977. Lui et son cousin, Niko, ont grandi ensemble puisqu'ils vivaient l'un à côté de l'autre, et leurs pères étaient frères. Niko prétend qu'ils ont été élevés principalement par la mère de Roman, et que lorsque la guerre est venue, elle a utilisé tout l'argent qu'elle avait économisée pour envoyer Roman aux États-Unis d'Amérique. Elle a également voulu envoyer Niko aux États-Unis, mais il est resté pour combattre dans la guerre. Dans une conversation avec Kate McReary, Niko dit qu'il a trouvé la mère de Roman violée et assassinée, bien que Niko ait dit à Roman qu'elle est morte dans un incendie de maison. Dans les conversations entre Niko et Roman et d'autres personnages, il est révélé que les pères de Niko et Roman étaient des voyous alcooliques qui battaient leurs femmes . Dans GTA IV Quand Niko arrive à Liberty City, il s'aperçoit que Roman est fortement endetté et doit de l'argent à différentes personnes dans la ville, y compris la Mafia russe et albanaise, en raison de sa dépendance aux jeux d'argent clandestins et ses tentatives de sauver son dépôt de taxi de la faillite. Roman emploi sa petite amie Mallorie à son dépôt de taxi, bien qu'il ne soit pas au courant qu'elle ait une liaison avec Vladimir Glebov. Niko tue Dardan Petrela, Kalem et Bledar Morina, trois Albanais qui tentent de soutirer de l'argent à Roman. Lorsque Roman prend connaissance de ce qui se passe entre Mallorie et Vlad, Roman est bouleversé et Niko affronte et tue Vlad pour lui. La mort de Vlad provoque chez Roman une forte paranoïa, parce qu'il craint des représailles de la Mafia russe. Ses craintes se sont révélé fondées. Lui et Niko sont ensuite enlevés sur ordre de Mikhail Faustin. Faustin tire dans l'estomac de Roman parce qu'il refusait de se taire et continuait à hurler au secours, mais Roman survit. Après que Niko ait tué Faustin pour Dimitri Rascalov, Rascalov et Ray Bulgarin trahit Niko, incendiant son appartement à Hove Beach et le dépôt de taxi de Roman. Roman et Niko déménagent donc dans l'appartement de Mallorie à Bohan. Roman se rendant toujours à la même salle pour jouer au poker, se fait rapidement repéré par les Russes et se fait donc kidnappé. Les Russes pensent qu'ils pourront tuer Niko quand il essaiera de sauver Roman. Dans The Lost and Damned, c'est le protagoniste Johnny Klebitz, accompagné de Malc, qui kidnappe Roman et l'emmène à l'entrepôt situé dans la zone industrielle de Bohan. Niko ira plus tard le sauver. Après que Roman ait été sauvé par son cousin, il continue à jouer aux jeux clandestins. Cette fois, il gagne beaucoup d'argent et échange ses taxis Esperanto en taxis Cavalcade et l'achat d'un appartement à Algonquin, et dit à Niko qu'ils vont enfin pouvoir vivre le rêve américain. Dans The Ballad of Gay Tony, il fréquente la boîte de nuit Maisonette 9 avec Brucie Kibbutz. A la fin de GTA IV Vers la fin du scénario dans GTA IV, Niko doit décider s'il va tuer Dimitri pour se venger de sa trahison ou travailler à nouveau avec lui dans une affaire d'héroïne pour James Pegorino. Roman exhorte Niko à oublier la vengeance et de travailler avec Dimitri, en considérant la grande quantité d'argent qu'il pourrait recevoir pour son travail. Il dit à Niko,qu'il serait en mesure de s'offrir une lune de miel avec Mallorie et que peut-être que lui et Niko pourront prendre un jet privé pour Vice City. Si le joueur accepte le deal avec Dimitri, il trahira Niko à nouveau au cours de la mission du mariage de Roman et Mallorie ; Dimitri va envoyer un assassin pour tuer Niko. Niko va tenter de désarmer l'assassin, mais dans la lutte, Roman est accidentellement tué par balle. Après que Niko tue Dimitri, Mallorie révélera qu'elle est enceinte de Roman, et qu'elle porte un fils. Si Niko décide de se venger de Dimitri, James Pegorino sera furieux car son entreprise sera ruinée. Durant la mission du mariage de Roman et Mallorie, Pegorino va tenter de tuer Niko, mais dans la fusillade, Kate McReary est tuée accidentellement. Après que Niko tue Pegorino, Roman lui dit que Mallorie est enceinte, et que si c'est une fille, son nom sera Kate. Anecdotes * Après avoir obtenu un niveau de relation avec Roman assez élevé, Niko peut lui demander de lui envoyer un taxi pour l'emmener partout dans la ville gratuitement. * Roman est notamment en surpoid, un fait qui est évoqué par plusieurs personnages tout au long du jeu. * Bien que Roman est plus vieux que Niko, il manque d'estime en soi et est souvent traité comme "l'enfant" du groupe. * Roman conduit un taxi noir appelé Taxi de Roman qui est une Esperanto modifiée. Cette voiture est disponible uniquement durant certaines missions avec Roman et lorsque Niko demande un taxi à Roman. Il est cependant remplacé par un Calvacade après la mission Hostile Negociation. * Roman a apparemment gagné une bonne quantité de poids depuis la dernière fois que Florian Cravic, alias Bernie Crane, l'a vu, ce qui implique qu'il n'a pas toujours été en surpoids, mais Bernie admet qu'il est encore un peu "mignon". * Au cours d'une conversation avec Niko, Roman parlera d'une certaine Mila Tadic pour laquelle Niko éprouvait des sentiments durant sa jeunesse en Europe. Cependant, celle-ci préférait Roman, dont elle s'est "occupée", selon Roman. * Le joueur peut de temps en temps appeler Roman après certaines missions pour entendre ses commentaires sur le travail de Niko. * Puisque Roman peut vivre ou mourir dans l'histoire principal, il peut être assuré qu'il fera aucune nouvelle apparition dans des jeux futurs, à moins qu'ils aient lieu avant GTA IV. * L'adresse e-mail de Roman est roman@eyefind.info Apparitions dans les missions thumb|215px|Artwork de Roman Bellic ;GTA IV *The Cousins Bellic *It's Your Call (Boss) *Three's a Crowd (Boss) *Bleed Out (Boss) *Easy Fare (Boss) *Jamaican Heat (Boss) *Shadow (Téléphone) *Uncle Vlad (Boss) *Rigged to Blow (Téléphone) *Crime and Punishment (Boss) *Logging On (Boss) *Roman's Sorrow (Boss) *Out of the Closet *Hostile Negotiation *Weekend at Florian's *That Special Someone *One Last Thing (Téléphone) *If the Price is Right (Téléphone, Deal) *A Dish Served Cold (Téléphone, Revanche) *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic *Out of Commission (fin Revanche seulement) ;The Lost and Damned *Roman's Holiday ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Chinese Takeout *Boulevard Baby *Ladies Half Price Fichier dans la Base de données du LCPD Nom: Bellic Prénom: Roman Age: 37 (2014) Lieu de naissance: Inconnu Affiliations: Associé notoire de Vladimir Glebov et lié aux criminels d’Europe de l'est de Liberty City. Casier judiciaire: *2005 - Jeux d'argents illégaux *2006 - Ivresse sur la voie publique et trouble à l'ordre public Notes: *Immigré d'Europe de l'Est sans envergure et propriétaire d'une petite entreprise. *Lourdement endetté. *Possède une compagnie de taxis qui sert probablement de couverture à des activités criminelles. *Serait un joueur compulsif. de:Roman Bellic en:Roman Bellic es:Roman Bellic fi:Roman Bellic nl:Roman Bellic no:Roman Bellic pl:Roman Bellic pt:Roman Bellic ro:Roman Bellic sv:Roman Bellic Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages dans GTA IV Catégorie:Personnages dans GTA IV The Lost and Damned Catégorie:Personnages dans GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony Catégorie:Amis